I Will Wait For You
by Silver Miko
Summary: Moments, memories, Misao and Aoshi reflect during different times in the anime and beyond. ::Songfic::


I will Wait For You  
  
Author's Notes: A one-shot based on my favorite Fenix*Tx song, 'Tearjerker'.   
  
Aoshi/Misao all the way!!!!!!!  
  
It's just a little random one-shot thingie....I dunno. I had more of a music video thing in mind...::Shrugs::  
  
This is what happen when Silver-chan doesn't have Coke in two days then burns up the midnight oil when she's got to work at eight in the morning.  
  
God I was tired! And Cold! It snowed! But it made work all not busy! :D  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Makimachi Misao stared out the window, placing a hand on the cooling glass as she watched the sheets of rain fall from the night sky, casting a mist over the city of Kyoto.  
  
She sighed, shivering.  
  
A few days ago she was searching for her beloved Aoshi-sama and friends, now she was faced with the harsh, cold reality of it all.  
  
Hyottoko, Besshimi, Shikijo, Hannya....all dead. Murdered by the crooked man they had been employed by to protect Aoshi-sama.  
  
And Aoshi-sama...the quiet yet kind, strong but gentle man she loved more than anything else, had betrayed the Oniwabanshuu to become the strongest, to kill Himura. He was now a man of chaos.  
  
She could still see it with painful clarity.  
  
The hut.  
  
Aoshi-sama and Okina face to face.  
  
"It's over." Aoshi-sama had muttered darkly.  
  
Blood, spurting from Okina's many wounds as he fell to the floor, passed out.  
  
Misao had trembled, shock filling her body. Paralyzing her as Aoshi-sama walked right by her, the two being face to face for the first time in ten years.  
  
She turned, somehow, found her voice.  
  
"Wait! Aoshi-sama!!!!!!!" she called out, her heart slowly shattering.  
  
Aoshi paused, never facing her.  
  
"Misao...get lost. Never show your face to me again."   
  
The words uttered so calmly, like blades cutting her heart.  
  
"Tell the Battousai I'll be waiting for him at Shishio's place."   
  
And with that, Aoshi-sama walked away.  
  
::Your picture's on the wall just waiting there to fall still reminds me::  
  
  
  
Turning away from the window, Misao rubbed her arms as she sat down at the mahagony desk that once had been Aoshi-sama's. Now she used it.  
  
She had not, despite Okina's wishes, disbanded the Oniwabanshuu. Instead she had declared herself Okashira in Aoshi-sama's place, vowing to destroy all their enemies...even Aoshi-sama if need be.  
  
Despite the strength in her words, she could feel her soul shouting, her heart dying.  
  
She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she overlooked the information she had recieved. It was up to them to protect Kyoto, as Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Saitoh dealt with Shishio.  
  
Omasu, Okon, Shiro, and Kuro had thought she would cry...thought she would sink into depression. They said she was just a sixteen year old girl.  
  
She had realized going into her teenage years that everyone at the Aoiya seemed to see her more as something to be protected and guarded than rather as a fellow ninja. More as Misao-chan the former Okashira's precious grand-daughter than Misao the Onmitsu Oniwanbanshuu. No matter how skilled she was, or how tough she acted...they still couldn't take her seriously.  
  
She hadn't cried....she wanted to, but she didn't.   
  
Cry for Kyoto, for Okina, for her dead friends...and mostly, for Aoshi-sama. And oddly enough, despite her saying that if need be they'd destroy him, she cried for how he had fallen from grace...her heart yearning to reach out to him.  
  
But the only person who could at this time was one who could understand him as a soldier.  
  
Himura Kenshin.  
  
Not her.   
  
It was a bitter thought, but a truth she had to accept. He didn't even want to see her anyway. He had told her such to her face.  
  
The man she looked up, who had always been there...had gone in the night.  
  
And as soon as she was old enough she had traveled all over Japan to find him, through all seasons and conditions just to see her beloved Aoshi-sama again.  
  
And after ten years this was how they were to be reunited?  
  
"Unfair. This is all unfair...." she whispered to herself, gripping the edge of the papers roughly.  
  
A childish statement, but maybe she was still a child. Everyone treated her as such.   
  
She wondered if anyone understand her feelings, could see that her feelings for Aoshi-sama was more than just a childish crush. They had grown in ten years, changing, evolving, growing into love. True love a woman has for a man.  
  
She wondered often, was Aoshi-sama aware of her feelings as he left in the night so long ago?  
  
  
  
  
  
::that painful holiday can almost hear you say 'please don't miss me too long....::  
  
She wished she could understand, understand his pain. His thoughts. It was frustrating to not have the knowledge how to help ther person she loved most.  
  
She didn't know the heat of battle, the stain of blood on her hands, the sense of pride one felt during the Bakumatsu.  
  
She wondered briefly if anything she could say would reach him.  
  
She could hear the faint ticking of Aoshi-sama's desk clock, glancing at it.   
  
Nine fourty-five pm.  
  
Kaoru had retired twenty minutes earlier, her stress wearing her out.  
  
Misao understand Kaoru's feelings, and despite her own emotional hell had been there to comfort Kaoru.  
  
She returned to reading, thinking out a plan of action.   
  
She found herself often wondering what would Okina or Aoshi-sama have done, and bit her lip as she shook her head.  
  
  
  
::what did I do wrong? could of sung a different song you were my tune::  
  
Selfishly, she wondered what it was about her that had made Aoshi-sama say that.  
  
  
  
'Get lost. Never show your face to me again.'  
  
'Get lost...'  
  
'Get lost...'  
  
'Never.....'  
  
'Never again....'  
  
Suddenly the candle on the desk blew out, and Misao cursed. Opening the drawer she retrieved a match and relit the candle, watching the yellow-orange flame burn with a blue center.  
  
She set the papers down, closing her eyes. She just could not think. Her thoughts always returned to one person.  
  
Aoshi-sama.  
  
Her lost, fallen Aoshi-sama.  
  
Was it selfish? Traitorous?   
  
That she wanted to save him instead of destroy him.  
  
Even after he betrayed and sold them out.  
  
Even after nearly killing Okina.  
  
Even after breaking her heart.  
  
She wanted to save him...from the chaos in his soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
::make my heart believe a want is not a need and I'm all right with out you::  
  
::the days go by the nights don't change::  
  
:: the stars still spell out your name::  
  
  
  
::I will wait for you.......::  
  
Shinomori Aoshi, former Oniwabanshuu Okashira, sat quietly in the dark of Houji's study his thoughts a dark, turbulent sea.  
  
'Battousai...come soon so I can win the title of strongest. So I can finally put flowers on their graves.'   
  
After that day, after they had died...  
  
His closest companions...  
  
He had forgone the man he had once been, cutting ties to his past left and right and becoming a solider of chaos.  
  
The final betrayal marked in Okina's blood.  
  
So then why, if he was now a man of chaos, a man on a mission...why was it that it was not his fight with Okina that troubled him most.  
  
But his run-in with Misao.  
  
She had grown up so much, no longer the child she once was. She had stood before him, shocked. Her eyes, those beautiful sea foam eyes were so big. So ready to fill with tears as he simply walked past her. Without so much as a look.  
  
She had turned, called out to him.  
  
'Get lost. Never show your face to me again.'  
  
The last tie was cut.  
  
He hadn't expect to feel anything about it. Yet he had.  
  
Something small...like his soul had become colder. Darker.  
  
::the world has left me down is it you're just not around I've lost my reasons::  
  
As he sat, sharpening his kodachi, he couldn't help but be assaulted by memories. Of the young girl with large sea foam colored eyes smiling up at him. Walking next him and chatting, her energy washing over him like sunshine.  
  
He thought he would forget, would put her out of his mind by cutting all connection to her.  
  
He had left her ten years ago to keep her out of danger.  
  
And in a sense he was doing the same.  
  
She would of followed him, demanded reasons, she was always so tenacious.  
  
He didn't want to think of what he might do, say, act that could cause more agony to her.  
  
She did not deserve that. She deserved a better life.   
  
He wondered if she would forget about him and have a normal life. The life she should of had.  
  
A fraction of his mind whispered, part of his old self...  
  
'You do not want her to forget as much as you do not want to forget her.'  
  
He lowered his kodachi, his frown deepening.  
  
He had to forget her. Forget his past. It did not matter any longer.  
  
All that mattered was the impending battle with the Battousai.  
  
  
  
::all the memories every smile you gave to me you can keep them::  
  
Swords clashed as Kenshin and Aoshi fought in the study, with Yumi and Sanosuke watching.   
  
At first Kenshin had refused to fight to his fullest, but he had not realized how much Aoshi had improved. Eventually he had to fight seriously.   
  
Kenshin, he tried to get through to Aoshi. Tried to force sense into him.  
  
His words were barely registered, barely acknowledged as Aoshi was determined.  
  
"Aoshi, I'm not sure you are aware of this, but Misao-dono has become Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu in your place."  
  
Aoshi frowned.  
  
"She's a strong girl. While I don't particularly like her involvment with the Oniwabanshuu, I'm sure she'll manage."  
  
"Well then you don't know this. When I promised this strong girl to being you back to her she was so overcome with relief that she cried. She may be a strong girl, but she is still just a sixteen year old girl. She needs your guidance and someone to wipe her tears. She needs you Aoshi. Wake up Aoshi!"   
  
Kenshin's words, what he said of Misao....  
  
Those words sliced through the chaos like a blade of light.  
  
Illuminating the darkness in his soul.  
  
And then Kenshin used the final attack of the Hitenmitsurugi Style.  
  
His sakabattou left a large wound across Aoshi's already scarred chest, knocking the tall man to the ground.  
  
It was over.  
  
  
  
::the days go by the nights don't change::  
  
::the stars still spell out your name::  
  
  
  
::I will wait for you......::  
  
Misao whistled cheerfully as she carefully balanced the tea and sweets on the serving tray as she made her way to the temple.  
  
It was her daily habit, have tea with Aoshi-sama.  
  
She opened the temple door and smiled as she saw him sitting there in his beige yukata, meditating.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, I've brought tea!" she said cheerfully.  
  
His eyes opened, ice blue eyes glanced at her.  
  
"Aa." he replied.  
  
Kenshin had kept his promise, he had brought back her Aoshi-sama. After healing, Aoshi had taken up meditating, seeking to redeem for his chaotic actions and find inner peace. He spoke less, only talking when he had something important to say.  
  
He seemed to speak most to Misao, but usually only saying 'Aa' or 'That's fine' or 'Good' or something monotone aside from Oniwabanshuu business.  
  
He seemed withdrawn.   
  
Yet Misao would be by his side, patiently doing what she could do to help. To make him smile.  
  
While it would be nice, it wasn't his love in return she sought most... but simply.  
  
To see him smile.  
  
And she would spend her life trying to get him to smile if she had to.  
  
She prepared the tea, a skill many would be surprised to know she was quite good at.   
  
There were many things about her that would surprise people.  
  
She was a good cook. She could sew. She could speak some Chinese and mimick a Kansai dialect. She was terrific with directions, knowing how to get to almost anywhere in Japan. She could sing, could play a couple instruments. She actually, despite her pettite frame, had a fairly good tolerance for hot and cold. Something developed from her travels.  
  
And Aoshi knew all these things, for she had told him.  
  
Their tea together consisted of her talking to him about anything and nothing really, while he quietly listened. Once finished she would leave him to meditate more.  
  
Misao often wondered if he ever listened to her or just pretended to.  
  
"So Aoshi-sama, I was thinking if the weather is better I might go visit Kaoru-san and Himura again and congratulate them. I'd feel kind of guilty if I didn't."  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"When did they say they were to marry?" he asked calmly.  
  
Misao blinked. Surprised.  
  
"I...I think at the end of summer." she murmured, looking at the floor as her cheeks reddened.  
  
"Misao? What is it?" he asked.   
  
"I..didn't think you actually listened to me...Sometimes I think you just pretend to listen to not offend me. I guess I still have some habits to work on." she admitted, sighing as she scratched her nose.  
  
"I always listen." he said, his lips tugging at the corners.  
  
"I guess..I..I'm sorry Aoshi-sama." she said.  
  
"It's fine, Misao. When do think we should leave?" he asked, changing subjects.  
  
"Huh? We?" she asked, confused.  
  
Aoshi stood up, and helped her to her feet.  
  
"I will be going with you to Tokyo." he said simply.  
  
"You..will? You don't have to go..." she said, biting her lip.  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders, moving closer to her.  
  
"Aoshi-sama...." she whispered, looking up to him.  
  
"I want to go Misao, I don't want you to be alone."   
  
'I don't want you to leave me here alone.' his mind echoed.  
  
Her mouth formed a 'O' and she nodded.  
  
"Okay! That's great! Thank you Aoshi-sama!" she said with a smile as she collected the empty tea cups and dishes.  
  
"I'll let Jiya know. I want to leave in about four days so we can get there for the summer festival." she said with a smile.  
  
Aoshi watched her go, even as the temple door closed, he stared at the spot where she had been.  
  
::I will wait for you...I will wait for you....I will wait for  
  
  
  
::the days go by and still....::  
  
'Aoshi-sama, I've grown up...Next time you can come into town with me, okay?'  
  
'Aa..I'd like that very much.'   
  
Indeed she had grown up, for the feeling in his heart was not of that for a child, but of a man towards a woman.  
  
He knew, even if she didn't say it, knew that she would wait for him. Never abandon him. She was more patient than anyone knew, for he knew everything about her. Things Okina didn't even know that she had told him over tea in private. She trusted him more than anyone else in the world.  
  
And it was both humbling and endearing.   
  
After everything he had done, after walking in darkness, she accepted him, welcomed him back, loved him.  
  
He knew of her feelings, so obvious even if she didn't speak them. It was written on her face, clear in her actions, veiled in her words...  
  
Those small actions spoke volumes to Aoshi.  
  
A man of few words.  
  
They were so different. He rarely spoke, she always spoke her mind. He was calm, she could lost her temper easily. He was above average in height, she was below average.   
  
So different, yet...somehow..  
  
No one would ever understand Misao better than he.  
  
And even if she didn't realize it, she understood him probably more than anyone.  
  
"Don't worry, Misao. You won't have to wait for me much longer." he murmured.   
  
  
  
:: I will wait for you......::  
  
***********************************************  
  
LES FIN  
  
A nice little interlude, eh?  
  
'Tearjerker' reminds me so much of when I first started college and change I went through from going from high school to college.   
  
It first reminded me of the first guy I ever REALLY fell in love with and how things never happened with him.   
  
Now it reminds me of longing, of wanting to be the person you love most.  
  
I thought it was PERFECT for Aoshi/Misao.  
  
Don't worry people. More BLue Paradise is coming. 


End file.
